Broken Heavenly
by CoffeTea
Summary: Hetalia High School, kumpulan siswa sableng dari berbagai negara. Arthur Kirkland 16 tahun, ketua osis tukang ngomel dan tengah membasmi klub-klub liar yang berserakan di dalam HHS. Alfred F. Jones, 16 tahun, ketua klub Hero yang bertekad untuk melindungi semua orang dari kekejaman knight. "..Bukannya ini klub sudah aku bubarkan?"/Masalah everywhere, Arthur menggila! RnR please.


Chapter 1: The Hero club

Broken Heavenly

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.

.

Broken Heavenly © (coffee tea)

.

Setting!Hetalia Gakuen.

Warning: Shonen Ai. Humans name. AU, OOC. Judul tidak sesuai cerita(?)

Happy Reading

Don't like? Don't read

* * *

Sinar matahari masih bersinar terang dengan teriknya di bentangan cakrawala sore, jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah empat ketika pemuda dengan iris _emerald_-nya tersebut memasuki sebuah minimart di tepi jalan. Buru-buru ia mengambil sebuah keranjang berwarna merah dan memilah-milah berbagai keperluan yang tersusun rapi di raknya, keju, roti, beberapa kotak teh—pasti, yang satu itu tidak bisa ditinggal baginya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Arthur Kirkland bergerak dari satu rak ke rak yang lain. Tak ada hal yang aneh dari kegiatannya, kecuali mungkin alis tebal berlapis enam miliknya itu. Minggu sore-nya berjalan seperti biasa dengan rasa lelah yang entah kenapa semakin terasa berat. Masih ada waktu untuk ritual _afternoon tea_ dengan saudara-saudaranya yang baru beberapa menit lalu menugasinya untuk belanja mingguan. Menembus udara sore yang cukup terik dari kediaman mereka, tak mau berpikir lebih jauh, pemuda Inggris itu menyudahi belanjanya dan melangkah menuju kasir, menghabiskan beberapa puluh dollar untuk semua belanjaan yang terdaftar dalam secarik kertas panjang yang dibawanya. Nah, batinnya, sudah selesai tugas-dari-si-setan-merah-Scott- itu membuatnya tanpa berpikir panjang melesat menuju alamat yang sudah diluar kepala baginya.

Pemuda belia itu berjalan ditengah keramaian kota. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi bermandikan cahaya sore keemasan dan angin berhembus memainkan surai _blonde-_nya. Iris _emerald_ itu akhirnya bertemu dengan bentangan lapangan hijau dan jalan setapak yang beraspal. Beberapa orang tengah asyik bermain bola. Ia termenung sesaat, menikmati kedamaian sore yang begitu tenang. Tapi tampaknya ketenangan bagi seorang _gentleman _sepertinya harus terhenti…._di si__ni_.

**DUAK**

Kantong belanja yang dibawanya pun memuntahkan isinya ke tanah.

"BLOODY HELL" teriaknya kencang. Kepalanya lantas menoleh menuju arah benda itu datang, _'bola?' _batinnya ketika benda—

Sialan— itu memantul kecil di sampingnya, sebersit rasa murka lewat dihatinya

"Siapa yang—?"

"ARTHIIEE" teriakan kencang seseorang yang memanggil namanya itu sontak membuat dia berbalik. Iris padang rumputnya lantas menangkap sosok _sandy blonde_ dengan ahoge mencuat sedang berlari ke arahnya._Uh,oh, dia kenal orang ini__._

_Cih!_

Arthur dengan sebelah tangannya yang asyik mengusap kepala—yang menjadi korban insiden tadi— langsung berbalik dengan wajah merah, _memendam marah._

Sesampainya dilokasi, Alfred lantas mengambil bolanya,

"Sorry, Artie~ Apa sakit?"

_Oh Lord_!

"Apa itu perlu dipertanyakan lagi, HAH?!"

Dasarnya saja memang seorang Alfred F Jones yang abnormal. Lihat saja, bentakan super kencang Arthur malah diresponnya dengan senyum lebar

"_Sorry_, nggak sengaja, _dude_" ucapan maaf yang terkesan tak ikhlas—pikir Arthur— itu tidak serta-merta meredakan umpatan khas _british_ yang mengalir dibibir tipisnya, justru sumpah serapah itu makin keras terdengar, sontak saja membuat Alfred tersenyum dengan garing serta tangan yang menggaruk pipi sebelah kirinya.

"Sudahlah, Artie. Jangan ngomel terus. Kayak ibu-ibu tahu nggak?!" niatnya sih bercanda, tapi perkataan Alfred itu seolah menyiramkan bensin ke api yang berkobar

"KAU PIKIR TERKENA BOLA YANG KAU TENDANG DENGAN KEKUATAN SUPER ITU TIDAK SAKIT APA?" membahana, teriakan Arthur yang dipenuhi kemarahan— tidak, kemurkaan itu mampu membuat Alfred menutup telinganya dengan ekspresi meringis

"Cih!" ucap Arthur, membelakangi Alfred. Tangannya tersilang di depan dada, mencoba mengatur nafas dan emosi yang tersulut habis tadi

"Maaf deh" ucap Alfred lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menyesal. Arthur hening sejenak, tapi..

"Huh!" dengus Arthur sambil sedikit mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya, tangannya bergerak untuk menyusun kembali belanjaannya yang sempat teronggok di tanah. Dan ia masih belum mau menolehkan wajahnya yang memerah_, entah karena kemarahan yang masih tersisa atau karena sekarang Alfred dengan wajah i—idiotnya— sedang menatapnya dengan mata safire yang berkaca-kaca?_

"Ayolah.. Jangan ngambek terus. Entar cepat tua, loh" ucapnya, mencoba melawak kembali. Tapi tidak, kali ini Arthur tidak meledak-ledak lagi, malahan suara tarikan nafaslah yang terdengar.

_Done_. Dan kantong belanjaannya pun kembali terisi penuh.

"_So,_kenapa kau masih berdiri dihadapanku, _git_?" tanya Arthur sedikit tajam, Alfred kembali meringis

"Aku nggak enak kalau langsung pergi gara-gara tadi, hehe" ucapnya dengan tangan yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Arthur kembali menghela nafas dan memilih untuk berjalan melewati Alfred

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, _git_?" pertanyaan dengan sedikit bumbu kejengkelan dilontarkan Arthur, badannya berbalik dan matanya menatap dengan tajam si _safir_ yang balas menatap dengan tampang bingung

"Kenapa? Kan aku _hero_! Tugas _hero_ adalah memastikan Arthie pulang dengan selamat" ucapnya semangat disertai senyum lima jari andalannya, mata Arthur lantas membola

"Tidak perlu" ucapnya cepat, lalu berbalik dengan tampang acuh tak acuh. Langkah lebar diambilnya, _well_, termasuk usaha yang sia-sia juga karena Alfred dengan mudahnya menyusul

"Kau masih mengikutiku?" pertanyaan yang kesekian, tapi itu tidak membuat Alfred berhenti untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Arthur

"Ehehe" cengirnya, membuat Arthur memilih untuk memutar iris _emerald-_nya.

Setidaknya, dengan tidak meladeni _hero maniac_ ini dapat membuat harinya tenang lagi, kan? Kan? Ka—

"Arthie~ hei.. Jangan acuhkan aku!"

xXx

Sepanjang perjalanan, seorang Arthur Kirkland yang kini ditemani seorang '_hero_' hanya diisi dengan bersenda gurau jenaka diantara mereka. Yaahh, kalau koar-koar Alfred dan jawaban singkat Arthur dalam menanggapi Alfred bisa dimasukan dalam kategori bersenda gurau

'Hhh'

"—dan lagi, apa menurutmu itu tidak muncul secara mendadak Arthie?" pertanyaan Alfred itu kali ini dijawab Arthur ogah-ogahan

"Oh yeah" ucapnya, matanya menangkap satu alamat dan kakinya pun berhenti melangkah

"Begitu—kah? Arthie?" Alfred lantas menghentikan langkahnya ketika disadarinya bahwa langkah Arthur terhenti

"Alfred"

"Huh?"

"Aku sudah sampai." Ucap Arthur datar dengan ibu jari yang mengarah kesebuah rumah klasik bergaya Victorian dengan dua lantai bercat cream yang berpagar dengan warna yang sama.

"Huh? Oh iya!" ucap Alfred sambil tersenyum kaku, matanya sejenak menatap Arthur yang juga balik menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Detik selanjutnya Alfred pun tersenyum

"Ahahaha, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa hari Senin, Arthiee~" dan acara dadah-dadahan singkat pun terjadi, hingga Alfred menghilang sepanjang mata memandang barulah Arthur berbalik untuk masuk ke rumahnya

"Hhh, ada-ada saja" ucapnya disertai helaan nafas panjang. Dengan perlahan diputarnya knop pintu, dan..

"Bersenang-senang hari ini, Arthur?"

.

.

.

"Huh?" hanya itu balasan dari seorang Arthur Kirkland, adik Scott Kirkland yang sekarang tengah berhadap-hadapan dengannya

"Apa maksudmu, Scott?" pertanyaan dilontarkan Arthur lantaran si kakak yang ditanya lebih memilih untuk menyalakan satu batang rokok ketimbang menjawab raut bingung Arthur

"Aku cuma bertanya, apa alasanmu terlambat pulang?"

Huh? Harus kah itu dipermasalahkan? Batin Arthur semakin bingung

"Kan terserah aku mau kemana dulu sebelum pulang. Aku sudah SMA, Scott. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" Arthur mulai ceramah panjang lebar. Sedangkan Scott hanya menanggapi dengan hembusan pelan asap rokok. Arthur dengan cepat menutup hidungnya

"Berhenti merokok!" perintah Arthur, Scott menatapnya singkat

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyanya,

**Hyuuh**

Scott dengan sengaja meniup asap rokoknya tepat ke wajah Arthur, sontak saja membuat si adik terbatuk-batuk dengan mata merah akibat perih. Dengan kesal ditinggalkannya si kakak berambut merah sambil bersumpah serapah, Irine yang berselisihan dengan Arthur ditangga hanya bisa menatap Arthur dan Scott bergantian.

"Kau mengerjainya lagi?" tanya Irine dengan tangan berkacak pinggang, Scott berbalik menatap Irine dengan alis—yang lumayan tebal—terangkat

"Hn?"gumamnya, dan Irine hanya bisa memijit pangkal hidungnya.

.

.

"Scott bodoh!" ini adalah umpatan Arthur yang kesekian. Yup! Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamar, si Blondie satu ini terus saja mengumpat si kakak-setan-berambut-merah dengan tingkah jahilnya. Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya umpatan yang dilontarkannya, yang bahkan Author sendiripun bingung dengan umpatan-umpatan bagai mantra yang diucapkanya, _atau itu malah mantra sungguhan? Well_, intinya Cuma Tuhan dan Arthur saja yang tahu. _Bahkan authornya pun tidak tahu…ckckck_

—Skip Time—

**Srek!**

Bunyi sibakan di lantai dua sebuah kamar terdengar memecah suara burung dipagi hari. Si empu kamar keluar dan lantas menghirup aroma pagi yang segar. Matanya perlahan terbuka untuk menampilkan emerald yang selama 8 jam terhalang oleh kelopak mata. Sambil meregangkan badannya, dihirupnya sekali lagi udara pagi hari

"Hahh~ _another day again_" ucapnya pelan, ingatannya mulai memproses susunan jadwal senin pagi ini

'—_sampai jumpa hari senin'_

Hhh, yup. _Another trouble again_

Dan tawa hambar menjadi pembuka hari seorang Arthur Kirkland

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi keluarga Kirkland sekarang terjebak dalam keadaan sunyi senyap, _well, _memang nampak seperti hari-hari biasanya, namun sunyi kali ini benar-benar berbeda

"_Jerk_, mukamu kayak setan saja" tidak, tidak. Peter memang anak umur 5 tahun yang sudah lancar bicara kurang ajar pada kakaknya, terutama Arthur, tapi ucapannya itu memiliki alasan. Kenapa? Ya lihat saja wajah Arthur yang sedang mengkeret dengan mata yang menatap tajam satu target, _Scott Kirkland. _Oh, masih ngambek rupanya

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah di wajahku?" pertanyaan kelewat datar dilontarkan Scott, walau harus diakui, dia jengah juga dengan tatapan tajam si adik

"Tidak" ucap Arthur dingin, Scott mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Cuma keheningan yang menyahut, Arthur kembali fokus dengan sarapan mereka hari ini, _roti dengan telur mata sapi, bacon, dan susu putih_. Klasik memang

"Memang susah punya adik yang lagi PMS, ya"

**Brak!**

Gebrakan itu sontak membuat Irine dan Peter Terkejut, sedang Scott tersenyum miring kesenangan.

"Aku selesai" dan setelahnya, Arthur mengambil tas dan blazernya lalu melangkah keluar dengan wajah dingin.

"Ah, Art—"

**Brak!**

Dan bunyi bantingan pintu berhasil memotong perkataan Irine

"Benar-benar PMS kelihatannya"

"Hentikan, Scott!" dan gelak tawa lantas menguar dari Scott Kirkland. Peter?

"PMS itu apa?"

Scott dan Irine tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

xXx

"Akhh, brengsek!" Arthur mengumpat lagi, harinya benar-benar sial pagi ini. Bayangkan, saat berangkat sekolah diperjalanan dia sempat dikejar oleh anjing tetangga yang memang terkenal galaknya—Arthur lupa pada kenyataan itu—, terus saat ingin menyebrang, ada sebuah mobil yang melaju ugal-ugalan dan hampir menyerempetnya—yang ini Arthur masih bersyukur karena tidak tertabrak beneran—, lalu saat melihat anak-anak TK yang hendak menyeberang, diapun berinisiatif menolong eh.. anak-anak itu malah menangis jadinya—apa salahku sebenarnya? Jerit Arthur kala itu—

Arthur masih mengumpat kalau seandainya orang-orang disekeliling Arthur tidak menatapnya dengan raut kebingungan. Sadar akan itu, Arthurpun dengan cepat mengubah diri menjadi sesosok pria gentle panutan siswa, yaah~ masalahnya dia sudah masuk area sekolah. Mau dibawa kemana harga dirinya sebagai ketua OSIS kalau dianya ketahuan suka mengumpat, batin Arthur. Dia pun berjalan melewati lorong Hetalia High School dengan bermartabat, tanpa mengetahui bahwa hampir seluruh murid HetaHigh tahu kebiasaannya.

"Pagi _little master_"

Ahh~ dimulai sudah hari damainya

"Pagi. Apa ini sudah jadwalnya 'menggangu pagi Arthur Kirkland', Frog?"

Ahh, sarkastik seperti biasa

"Hahaha, apa pula itu? Sense humor yang menarik, alis tebal" Arthur mulai memutar matanya bosan. Langkahnya bergerak menuju sebuah ruangan berpintu mahoni dengan tulisan '_Student councils only'_ dan membukanya, Francis Bonnefoy selaku wakilnya pun mulai mengekor.

Setelah masuk, yang dilakukan Arthur adalah…

"Kertas apa ini?"tanyanya sambil mengangkat kertas seperti selebaran yang kelihatannya baru teronggok pagi ini atau kemarin. Francis melongokan kepalanya, dan lampu bohlam 5 watt tiba-tiba muncul

"Ah, akhirnya aku ingat! Ikuti aku, _mon ami"_dengan enggan Arthur mengikuti wakilnya yang kini meneriaki namanya tidak sabaran,

...

...

'ARTHUR FANSCLUB'

. . .

Seandainya ini anime, maka bulatan-bulatan kecil berwarna hitam pasti jadi background Arthur sekarang. Arthur masih ternganga melihat secarik kertas yang tertempel di sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dihadapannya, berbanding terbalik dengan Francis yang tersenyum, mencoba ber-watados ria walau gagal

"Err, _Francy pants_… bukannya club ini sudah aku bubarkan sabtu lalu?" alis berlapis itu mengkerut dalam, dia dengan wakilnya masih menatap kertas yang tertempel dipintu itu, Francis dengan watados gagalnya menjawab

"Bukan, sabtu kemarin kau baru membubarkan club 'anti-scone'" ucapan Francis itu sontak menohok hati Arthur yang paling dalam. Benar, dia baru saja membubarkan sebuah club yang anti terhadap masakan kesukaannya. _Sebegitu buruknya kah masakanku?_ Arthur mendongkol dan mojok dipilar terdekat dengan tangan mencorat-coret lantai, maaf Arthur, masakanmu bukannya tidak enak, tapi sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi*Dijejal Scone oleh Arthur#Author mati suri seketika —

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa akan langsung kau cabut kertas club ini?" tanya Francis, berhasil menghancurkan hujan berpetir imajiner Arthur.

"Tidak,_ git_. Aku akan membicarakannya dulu dengan si pembentuk club dadakan ini. Cari orang yang mengetuainya dan suruh dia menghadapku saat istirahat pertama" Arthur mengeluarkan ultimatumnya, Francis hanya memutar matanya lalu mengangguk, dan saat berbalik mata siswa dari negari cinta itupun bertemu dengan...

"Sey sayaaang~~~" yup! Seorang siswi manis asal Seychelles.

"Ampun deh si mesum _incredible_ satu itu" ujar Arthur ditambah gelengan lantaran kelereng_ emerald-_nya menyaksikan bagaimana Francis berputar-putar mengelilingi si gadis yang sudah keder menahan tangis.

'_Ahh, gadis manis yang malang' _batin Arthur turut berduka cita melihatnya. Matanya kembali terarah ke kertas yang terlupakan, sontak memicu rona merah di wajah pucatnya. Menggeleng cepat, dengusanpun lewat.

"Ck, bodoh" ucapnya lalu pergi menuju kelasnya pagi ini. _Mau bolos?_ Oh silahkan, jika ingin dikebiri Mr. Germania nantinya.

xXx

Arthur Kirkland shock, Alfred F Jones bingung.

Alfred yang pada saat itu berinisiatif untuk menemui 'Prince of the Student Council' di jam istirahat pertama untuk meminta restu pembentukan club malah disambut ekspresi shock sang Pangeran OSIS, tak pelak lagi raut wajah bingung langsung terpasang di wajah Alfred

"Jadi, Alfred. Kau kesini untuk menjelaskan prihal club buatanmu?" tanya Arthur seraya menyeruput earl grey-nya dengan khidmat, Alfred mundur selangkah dengan pandangan tak percaya, _darimana Arthur tahu?_

"Kau cenayang?" pertanyaan berkadar kepolosan itu lantas mendapat decakan sebal Arthur

"Lupakan itu. Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau membuat club nonsense seperti itu, HAH?!" bentakan diakhir berhasil membuat nyali Alfred sedikit ciut, '_sudah kuduga Arthur pasti menolaknya_' batinnya muram

"Ta..tapi, ini demi umat manusia..." ucap Alfred mulai tergagap, Arthur mencibir, _'Umat manusia katanya__?__'_

"GIT. Apa kau pikir dengan membentuk club seperti itu bisa menyelamatkan dunia, hah?" Alfred lantas tertunduk, '_ukkh.. kenapa Arthie berpikir seperti itu?_' batin Alfred makin muram

"Kau pikir dengan membuat orang nge-fans sama aku, terus warga akan selamat gitu?" Alfred Terkejut dengan nada bentakan Arthur, dahinya mulai berkerut karenanya, '_nge-fans sama Arthur_?'

"Aku menolak! Apa-apaan itu dengan Arthur fansclub. Kau pikir dengan itu umat manusia terselamatkan hah? Dasar jalan pikiran yang pendek" _guh?_ Mendengarnya, dahi Alfred semakin berkerut, '_Arthur fansclub?_' pikirnya bingung lalu pemuda itu sontak terkesiap,

"Pikirkan club yang lain Alfred, aku tidak mungkin—"

"Whoa, whoa… Kau salah sangka Arthie~" ucap Alfred cepat, berhasil memotong perkataan Arthur yang sekarang sedang menatapnya sedikit kesal campur bingung,

"Apa maksudmu, _git_?" tanyanya, Alfred dengan cepat mengeluarkan selebaran dari map birunya

'The Super Hero organization'

Mata Arthur langsung terbelalak melihatnya, apa lagi setelah diperhatikan.. gambar superman yang ada diselebaran itu mengenakan celana dalam bermotif bendera America?!

_Oh, Merlin!_

Jadi selama ini dia salah sangka?!

"Lihat! Aku kesini ingin minta restu pembentukan club super hero ini. Bukannya, apa tadi? Arthur fansclub? Oh yang benar saja, Arthie..Kau boleh menampolku pakai sepatu jika aku melakukannya" ucap Alfred disertai tawa kecil. Arthur masih memandang Alfred dan selebarannya bergantian, mulutnya masih menganga akibat insiden kesialan lagi hari ini

Demi celana dalam raja Neptunus! Apa yang sudah aku lakukaaaaann?. Batin Arthur berteriak kencang.

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, sontak saja membuat tawa Alfred semakin menyeruak

"Ta.. tapi, aku menyuruh.. oh, makhluk mesum satu itu!" Alfred mengibaskan tangannya, tidak peduli dengan sosok makhluk mesum itu,—yang disebut sedang bersin-bersin ria di sudut kantin bersama sohib-sohibnya—

"Jadi bagaimana? Diterima atau tidak, huh?" tanya Alfred, menyadarkan Arthur yang sedang meringkuk di bawah meja dengan selimut entah dia dapat darimana

"Huh? Memangnya hal positif apa yang diberikan clubmu?" pertanyaan semi-standar, dan Alfred telah menyiapkan jawabannya

"Club ku semacam club sukarelawan. Kami akan membantu club manapun yang membutuhkan bantuan kami!" jelas Alfred dengan penuh kobaran semangat, bahkan Arthur bertepuk tangan mendengarnya

"Wow.. mengejutkan bisa mendengarnya langsung darimu. Hebat." Alfred lantas tersenyum bangga. Jarang-jarangkan dia dipuji Arthur seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Karena kegiatan club ini nantinya akan membawa dampak positif, maka kululuskan" ucap Arthur, Alfred lantas tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Arthur membubuhkan stempel 'accept' di kertas proposalnya

"Tenang saja Arthie, aku akan membantu club manapun yang membutuhkan. Bahkan club anti-scone sekalipun—Uppss, mereka sudah bubar, ya?" ucap Alfred dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya, tawa sedikit merembes dan Arthur dengan wajah merah,

"YOU GIIIITT" Berteriak sambil melemparkan benda apa saja yang bisa dijangkaunya

"Ahahahaha, kau tidak bisa mengenaiku" Alfred dengan cepat menghindar, badannya telah sukses aman dari amukan sang Prince yang sekarang sedang bersumpah serapah ria di balik pintu yang disandarinya ini. Senyum terukir kembali mengingatnya. Dengan pelan dilongokkannya sekali lagi kepalanya

"Tenang Arthie. Aku, tidak akan mengecewakanmu" ucapnya disertai senyuman, tapi detik selanjutnya kepalanya dengan cepat di tariknya sebelum—

**BRAK!**

—Sebuah bak sampah mengenai surai _sandy blonde_-nya

xXx

"Gezz, aku mau menangis jadinya punya wakil seperti itu" ucap Arthur seolah jadi manusia paling merana di dunia. Mau bagaimana lagi, ingat saat si kodok itu disuruh untuk memanggil ketua club aneh itu, _tolong jangan ingatkan Arthur tentang insiden bersama Alfred sebelumnya! Ia shock, U knows?_ Well, intinya… sampai pelajaran selanjutnya datang si ketua club belum nongol juga. _Berpikir untuk memanggil menggunakan mic club radio?_ Kalau dipikir-pikir…

'_Perhatian-perhatian.. bagi siapapun yang menciptakan club dengan nama Arthur Fansclub, harap bertemu dengan saya, Arthur Kirkland segera!'_ isshh, Arthur terlalu gentle untuk melakukannya. Masalahnya, kalau si cewek malu dipanggil seperti itu dan akhirnya nangis bagaimana? Atau tidak ada yang menanggapi pengumumannya bagaimana? Wah, orang-orang akan menganggapnya narsis bin peDe nanti. Haaahh, benar-benar bikin pusing.

Kembali ke Frog satu itu yang saat ditanya prihal ketidakdatangan si ketua club, si mesum dari Negara api— cinta maksudnya— itu justru cengengesan dengan alasan lupa dan keasyikan makan. _Oh tak tahukah dia betapa mirisnya Arthur akibat keteledoran anak buahnya_, dan berakhirlah si maniak mawar itu di UKS, yang mana tempat itulah yang cocok mengobati lebam di wajahnya. Cih!

"Ah, Asa-kun" sapaan lembut itu meluncur melewati gendang telinga sang ketua OSIS. Kiku Honda, si bendahara yang baru saja memanggilnya tengah tersenyum menatapnya di depan sebuah pintu

"Sedang apa kau disini?" pertanyaan wajar, Kiku berbalik lalu menunjuk tulisan kecil di pintunya

'The Super Hero organization'

Weew, cepat juga terbentuknya

"Club Alfred, ya~" ucapnya, lalu terlintaslah sebuah pemikiran di kepala kuningnya

"Bagaimana kalau kita sapa anggota yang ada di dalamnya?" ucapnya, Kiku memandangnya sebentar lalu mengangguk, dan—

**Cklek!**

"Permisi"

"Selamat datang~!" sapaan ramah itu sontak membuat mereka memandang fokus ke depan, dimana Alfred sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan senyum yang baru kali ini dilihat oleh Arthur dan ruang club yang terisi dengan anggota-anggota tak terduga yang juga sedang melemparkan senyum kepadanya

"Di club The Super Hero organization. Masalahmu adalah misi untuk kami."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Arthur, dia merasa sudah masuk ke ruangan para mafia. Oh, atau itu hanya pemikiran konyol lainnya? Well, siapa yang tahu kan?! Kan? Kan?

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author note :

Gimana? Gaje ya? Aneh ya? Garing ya? Duuh ini cerita sebenarnya terkubur bertahun-tahun yang lalu di laptop tumpangan jadi ceritanya sesuatu gitu~~Kritik, saran, komentar ditunggu, okay?

Perlukah ini dilanjutkan?


End file.
